The present invention relates to a punch that is used for punching suitable material that has a main support that houses a sliding punch, and is used in connection with a bracket mounting a cam for moving the punch, which will swing out of the way so that the punch can be removed and replaced with another punch.
Various punches for forming holes in materials have been used, and usually the punch has to be changed or replaced with tools that will remove threaded punches, and dies or other tools for removal and replacement.